Boneka, Ciuman, Seni, dan Cinta
by Lee Audrey
Summary: Sasori suka boneka, Hinata menginginkan ciuman. Mereka sama-sama menyukai seni dan ingin merasakan cinta. Titik seni dari ketiganya pun mereka dapatkan. Warning: lemon, typo. Author: Kazehaya Minaki/Dark Pink Lollipop yang ganti nama lagi.


.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Boneka, Ciuman, Seni, dan Cinta © **Kaeru Kodok** (Kazehaya Minaki)

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning**:

As Usual, agak lemon, typo (soalnya saya nggak baca ulang)

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata punya sebuah boneka beruang besar nan lucu berbulu merah jambu dan memegang hati bertuliskan I LOVE YOU. Yah, manis—sangat. Yang kurang hanyalah kenyataan dari mana Hinata mendapatkannya.

Boneka itu hadiah dari Hiashi saat dinas ke luar kota. Hinata yang saat itu sedang iri pada boneka beruang besar Ino, menginginkan hal yang sama sebagai oleh-oleh dari ayahnya. Sayangnya—sekali lagi—kenyataan tak selamanya seindah harapan. Boneka Hinata memang besar, tapi tak seperti milik Ino yang hampir sebesar anak SD. Milik Hinata hanya sebesar balita tiga tahun.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Hinata menemukan boneka beruangnya di lemari pakaian laci paling bawah—bersamaan dengan puluhan komik yang tak cukup ia taruh di bagian buku, dan beberapa boneka masa kecilnya yang tak terlalu berharga saat ia beranjak remaja. Namun tidak dengan yang satu ini.

Hinata menarik boneka imut itu keluar, menatapnya lama dengan pandangan sendu, lalu memeluknya erat, seolah boneka itu adalah jelmaan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi, dan Hinata tak ingin kehilangannya. Ralat. Bukan jelmaan, tapi Hinata benar-benar mengharapkan yang dipelukannya saat itu adalah seseorang yang sudah ia sayangi sebagai haknya menjadi remaja 16 tahun—bukan boneka.

Ya, Hinata sudah besar. Tidak ada lagi Hinata yang menangis di bawah pohon menanti kepulangan Naruto dari kota sebelah. Tidak ada lagi Hinata yang selalu takut pada kakak sepupunya yang galak. Tidak ada lagi Hinata yang selalu pemalu, bahkan pada Tenten sekalipun. Yang ada hanya Hinata yang sudah tumbuh menjadi ABG, dengan segala beban pikiran dan perasaan yang paling pas disebut: "galau"

Hinata semakin erat mendekap bonekanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kepala si boneka, entah sadar atau tidak, telah membuat kemungkinan kambuhnya asma Hinata semakin besar. Tapi Hinata tak peduli. Kegalauan telah mengambil alih dirinya seperti efek samping narkotika.

Hinata membawa si boneka ke kasur, berbaring menghadap langit-langit dengan si boneka di tangan. Ia kembali memperhatikan wajah si boneka, mengelusnya, meremasnya, dan mengukur lebar wajah si boneka beruang denga lebar wajahnya sendiri. Sial, boneka ini punya kepala yang terlalu besar. Hinata merasa kurus dibandingkan dengannya.

Hinata kembali menggalau. Melampiaskan semua kegalauannya pada boneka ini memang bukanlah pilihan yang tepat—tapi alternatif satu-satunya. Hinata tak mungkin mengelus wajah orang itu. Hinata bahkan tak mungkin menyentuh wajah orang itu. Dan, kesimpulannya, Hinata tak mungkin bisa memegang wajah itu untuk memaksanya mendekat ke wajah Hinata, menjaganya agar tidak memberontak, dan menenggelamkannya dalam ciuman ala Prancis. Hinata tak mungkin melakukannya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Hinata mencium bagian dari wajah si beruang yang dapat disebut 'bibir'—tidak terlalu merasakan apa-apa selain hambar, bodoh, dan bingung. Lembutnya bibir orang itu tentu tidak bisa disamakan dengan bibir beruang yang dijadikan satu dengan hidungnya. Hinata hanya depresi. Ia tak pernah berciuman dengan seseorang sebelumnya, jadi keinginan itu tumbuh semakin liar dan mendorong jiwa Hinata untuk mencium si beruang dengan menggebu-gebu, lalu melepaskannya. Menjijikkan, memang, tapi ini bisa dibilang latihan untuk menghadapi ciuman yang sesungguhnya. Entah kapan.

Hinata semakin merasa bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori suka boneka. Bukan hanya boneka kayu, tapi semua jenis boneka. Hinata mengetahui hal itu sejak lama, dan selalu berharap kalau kakak kelasnya itu yang memberinya boneka yang ia cium semalam, bukan ayahnya.

Hinata tak bisa menceritakan hal memalukan yang menjijikkan itu pada siapapun, termasuk Tenten si sahabat sejati. Itu hal yang sangat memalukan bahkan untuk disimpan sendiri.

Sampai suatu hari Hinata tak tahan untuk membawa bonekanya ke sekolah. Awalnya, Hinata memang sangat malu karena setiap orang menatapnya aneh dengan beribu pertanyaan. Tapi Hinata membalas dengan santai bahwa boneka ini untuk kepentingan drama.

Untuk seharian, Hinata selalu membawa boneka itu dalam dekapannya, tak peduli pandangan dan cibiran semua orang. Bahkan teguran guru tak ia hiraukan. "Kehidupan masa remaja memang harus lebih cuek dari masa-masa yang lalu," Sebuah suara yang ia hapal luar kepala mengagetkannya. Saat ia berbalik, sebuah replika boneka hidup ciptaan Tuhan sedang menatapnya dari bangku taman sekolah. Indah, sempurna, dan menawan. Sebuah mahakarya paling besar dunia pembuatan boneka dari porselen dan berlian, dan ia sedang menatap Hinata dengan senyum dua puluh empat karat. "Mereka tidak pernah mengerti titik seni dari boneka."

Akasuna no Sasori menatap Hinata lembut. Sebelum Hinata dapat mengatakan apapun, Sasori sudah menyela pikiran gadis berkucir kuda itu. "Duduklah,"ujarnya, menepuk sisa bagian dari bangku taman yang tadi ditempati oleh boneka kayunya. Hinata berjalan ragu-ragu. Sisi 'masa lalu'nya yang penuh dengan keraguan dan pikiran ketidakmampuan kembali lagi. Sial.

Perlahan, Hinata mulai menempatkan dirinya di samping Sasori, setelah merapikan rok dan memeluk erat boneka beruangnya. "P-permisi."

Sasori tidak menjawab, ia malah kembali memfokuskan diri pada permainan basket anak-anak kelas dua belas, tentu, dengan boneka kayu berbentuk kalajengking di pangkuannya. Sasori, kalajengking. Hinata dapat mengerti kenapa boneka itu menjadi kesayangan Sasori, dan mengapa namanya Sasori. Kalajengking. Apakah lidahnya juga beracun?—maksudnya, saat Hinata mendapat kesempatan untuk menciumnya suatu saat nanti? Hinata tidak mau terlalu berharap. Ia akan menikmati apa adanya, bahkan jika ciuman Sasori beracun sekalipun. Ia hanya bisa berharap, racun itu akan memabukkannya dan membuatnya tidak sadar akan rasa sakit.

Untuk beberapa saat yang panjang, Sasori tak melakukan apapun selain menikmati hembusan angin dan menempatkan pandangannya pada sekumpulan remaja bercelana olahraga Konoha High dengan kaus hitam bermotif awan merah, yang terus membawa bola ke ring lawan sambil sesekali meneriaki Sasori yang tak ikut permainan. Sasori tetap tak bergeming. Hinata jadi memikirkan alasan mengapa ia di sini.

Jam istirahat hanya tiga puluh menit, dan duduk di sini membuang-buang waktunya yang berharga untuk belajar sebelum ulangan Fisika—pelajaran yang paling Hinata benci. Hinata mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum berdiri dan beranjak dari sana, merasa Sasori terlalu sibuk memperhatikan para pemain basket bahkan untuk menyadari kepergiannya, namun Hinata salah. Sasori malah menggenggam tangan Hinata sebelum gadis itu mengambil langkah pertama untuk menjauh. "Tinggallah. Jangan pergi."

"T-tapi..." Hinata tidak mengerti untuk apa kehadirannya di samping Sasori. Selama lima belas menit yang Hinata lalui dengan duduk di bangku taman sekolah hampir tak ada artinya sama sekali karena Sasori bahkan tak meliriknya, atau mengucapkan sesuatu yang dapat Hinata balas. Dan Hinata jelas bingung mengapa tiba-tiba lelaki dengan bola mata coklat yang manis menginginkannya untuk tak beranjak. "A-aku ada..."

"Jangan pergi. Aku membutuhkanmu." Genggaman tangan Sasori semakin kuat, membuat aliran darah di telapak tangan Hinata berhenti. Hinata tak merasakan hal itu bahkan sampai di detik jari-jarinya mulai berubah biru. Yang ia perhatikan hanya bola mata Sasori, dan pahatan indah Sang Pencipta pada sebatang kayu yang ia beri jiwa untuk hidup dan dicintai—tidak, bukan sekedar dicintai, tapi juga digilai. Oleh Hinata.

Semua pesona Sasori membuat Hinata menyerah. Ia kembali duduk di bangku taman. "B-baiklah." Untuk beberapa menit yang sunyi, Sasori kembali tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hinata hanya lebih merasa nyaman karena dirinya ternyata diinginkan dan sama sekali tak diabaikan—walau Sasori memperhatikannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Sampai saat bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat berdering, barulah Sasori menoleh pada Hinata. "Kau kelas apa?"

"Se-sebelas G."

Sasori langsung menyeret Hinata dan dua 'orang' tambahana tanpa aba-aba, berjalan menaiki tangga dan tak berhenti sampai tiba di bangku tempat Hinata duduk—tentu, Hinata yang memberitahunya. "Aku jemput seusai sekolah." Lalu Sasori pergi, dengan segala tanda tanya yang ia tanam pada pikiran Hinata. Alhasil, Hinata terus memikirkan tindak tanduk aneh Sasori sampai ulangan Fisika berakhir. Hinata tak ingin mengetahui nilainya.

Benar saja, saat sekolah berakhir, Sasori sudah menunggunya di luar kelas—tidak dengan gaya yang keren seperti bersandar di dinding dan memasukkan tangan ke saku celana, tapi dengan gaya yang aneh seperti duduk di pagar pembatas koridor lantai dua yang langsung mengarah ke lantai satu. Yang lebih aneh lagi, pandangan mata Sasori tak mengarah pada pintu kelas yang sewaktu-waktu dapat menampakkan Hinata keluar dari sana, tapi ke bawah, ke lantai satu—eh, tidak, ke sesuatu yang sedang ia kontrol dari atas. Boneka. Hinata menyadarinya setelah melihat benang-benang tak kasat mata yang diikat pada ujung-ujung jemari Sasori.

Hinata mendekat, melihat ke bawah, namun tak berani bertanya.

Itu boneka kalajengking Sasori yang tadi, sedang menari-nari di atap lantai satu dengan darah manusia segar di ekornya yang tajam dan beracun. Sasori menggerakkan boneka itu hingga membuat sebuah lukisan abstrak wajah Hinata dengan ekornya. Ya, wajah Hinata, dengan tambahan kata "menjijikkan" sebagai sanjungan bagi kebaikan hati Sasori memilih bahan dasar cat lukis.

Hinata entah ingin berterimakasih atau malah menangis—tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan kalau kedua hal itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Hinata terlalu ngeri untuk berterimakasih, tapi terlalu tersanjung untuk menangis. Perasaan yang membingungkan. Hinata hanya terdiam menatap lukisan dirinya.

Dengan ekspresi datar, Sasori menoleh pada Hinata yang sedang terpaku, ditambah sedikit rasa kecewa di hatinya. Bukan, bukan. Ia tak kecewa pada Hinata atau bonekanya—ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Sasori memperhatikan Hinata dari kepala sampai kaki. Rambut indigo gelap, mata violet bening, kulit putih susu—tak ada unsur merah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasori merasa gagal menjadi seniman. "Merah bukan warnamu," Hinata menoleh, mata coklat itu menatapnya sendu. "Maaf."

"T-tidak masalah," Hinata tersenyum. "Lukisannya b-bagus kok, S-Senpai." Hinata mengelus tangan Sasori lembut.

Pada akhirnya, Hinata tidak memilih untuk menangis ataupun berterimakasih, tapi melompat ke atap lantai satu, berjongkok, dan mengubah lukisan darah karya Sasori menjadi sebuah lukisan indah yang cocok dengan warna merah. Lukisan wajah Sasori.

Hinata berterimakasih pada almarhum ibunya yang sempat menurunkan bakat melukis padanya.

Sasori hanya menatap Hinata dari atas, terkesan dengan mata membelalak pada gadis 16 tahun yang sedang mengotori tangannya dengan darah secara sadar. "Kau punya pacar?" Sasori bertanya tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Hinata kaget, buru-buru ia menoleh dan berkata ragu—dengan wajah memerah, tentunya. "T-tidak."

Tak ada respon spesifik dari Sasori. Ia hanya membalas, "Ada orang yang kau suka?"

Hinata semakin merah. "Y-ya."

"Bisakah aku tahu siapa?"

"T-tidak."

Baiklah. Itu ujungnya. Sasori tidak punya hak khusus untuk mengorek informasi pribadi lebih dalam dari Hinata. Ia bukan pacar Hinata, atau kakaknya, atau saudaranya, atau ayahnya—ia bukan siapa-siapanya Hinata. Ia hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba hadir di hidup Hinata. Anehnya, sepertinya Hinata sama sekali tak keberatan.

"Ayo kita pulang." Sasori beranjak turun dari pagar pembatas. Sekilas, ia menengok pada pintu kelas sebelas G yang sudah tertutup rapat sejak tadi.

"T-tunggu," Suara Hinata terdengar buru-buru—ia tak mau Sasori keburu meninggalkannya. "S-senpai, coba li-lihat ini!" Kepala Hinata muncul di balik pagar pembatas, dengan wajah berseri, menantikan Sasori melongo ke bawah. Sasori melakukannya—melihat ke atap lantai satu tempat lukisan sepundak Hinata, kini berubah dengan lukisan sepundak Sasori. Ya, kali ini bahan dasar cat cocok dengan lukisannya.

Wajah Sasori terlukis indah di atas atap berwarna coklat. Mata, hidung, mulu, ekspresi, bahkan rambut merah acak-acakan yang sempurnya—persis seperti Sasori. Dari lukisan ini, Sasori dapat menarik kesimpulan yang sangat mudah kalau Hinata sudah lama memperhatikannya—itu berarti tak usah berpikir keras untuk menebak-nebak siapa yang Hinata sukai.

"B-bagaimana?" Hinata masih di atas atap, menunggu respon dari Sasori yang masih mematung—ia takut kalau-kalau karyanya tidak memuaskan, sama seperti seorang penggemar yang memberikan hasil kerajinan tangannya pada sang idola, dan tidak ingin orang yang dipujanya itu kecewa. "S-senpai?"

"Bagus," Sasori mengangguk, lalu menarik Hinata untuk naik ke pagar pembatas dan meloncat turun ke koridor lantai dua. "Ayo pulang." ucap Sasori. Sekarang, Sasori menyeret Hinata sepanjang koridor lantai dua, saat menuruni tangga, menyeberangi lapangan basket, dan sudah sampai di halaman depan. Sasori tak melepaskan tangan Hinata.

Untung Konoha High sudah sepi.

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Sasori di depan gerbang sekolah.

"S-senpai mau me-mengantaku?"

"_That isn't a big deal_."

"A-ah…" Hinata kelihatan ragu-ragu—bukan karena nggak ngerti bahasa Inggris, tapi karena nggak percaya. Seorang cewek, seorang cowok, sedang bergandengan tangan dengan tangan satunya bergandengan dengan boneka masing-masing; beruang _pink_ lucu dan kalajengking mengerikan. Akankah ini bisa dipercaya? Bisa saja kalau mereka pasangan kekasih. "B-baiklah." Tapi, toh, Hinata nggak menolaknya—ini kesempatan emas. Siapa tahu nanti Sasori menciumnya, dan Hinata dapat memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mempraktekkan _France kiss_ yang sering ia baca di novel-novel Barat.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berjalan berdua ke arah rumah Hinata, bergandengan tangan—walau jarak di antara mereka berdua tak terlalu dekat—dan tanpa obrolan. Mereka sama-sama tipe pendiam, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Hinata kecewa. Sasori tak memberinya ciuman perpisahan, ciuman selamat tinggal, atau ciuman selamat malam—itulah yang Hinata sayangkan.

Setelah sampai di gerbang kediaman Hyuuga yang sederhana, Sasori meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja—tanpa salam, tanpa ciuman. Hinata masuk ke rumahnya dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Ia terlalu kecewa untuk gembira, tapi terlalu bahagia untuk menangis—bagaimanapun sepanjang jalan tadi Sasori tak melepaskan tangannya. Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, Hinata langsung berbaring di kasur dan tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan ada tepat di atas kepala ketika Hinata bangun. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, merasa aneh karena langit yang gelap. Ah, ternyata ini masih malam. Hinata kembali membaringkan dirinya dengan rileks dan berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian hari ini. Ya, hari ini terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi, dan semuanya menyangkut Sasori. Sasori tidak menertawakannya karena membawa-bawa boneka; Ia duduk di bangku taman bersama Sasori; Sasori enggan melepas tangannya; Sasori meluangkan waktu untuk melukis wajahnya; ia melukis wajah Sasori; ia berjalan pulang dengan Sasori; dan ia tak mendapat ciuman dari Sasori. Semua tentang Sasori berkelebat liar di benaknya. Jika pikirkan, agaknya sangat aneh kalau tiba-tiba ada yang memperhatikanmu dengan intensif. Kebetulan? Apakah semua ini gara-gara mereka sama-sama membawa boneka? Atau punya maksud lain? Hinata tak ingin memikirkannya sekarang—ia masih ingin menikmati perasaan bergejolak ketika Sasori menggandengnya, atau ketika Sasori begitu dekat dengannya. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan jemari-jemari Sasori saat menggenggam tangannya yang berlumur darah. Ah, iya, darah! Hinata melupakan itu! Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari selimut, merasa khawatir kalau-kalau darah di tangannya mengotori seprai atau bahkan selimut kesayangannya. Tidak ada—untungnya tidak ada darah. Hinata ingat ia telah membersihkannya hingga tak tersisa saat mandi tadi.

Ia kembali berusaha rileks.

Di saat Hinata sedang memejamkan matanya, tenggelam di laut fantasi tentang Sasori, ada seseorang yang mengetuk kaca jendela kamarnya. Hinata merasa takut—dan ia tak mempunyai keberanian untuk menyibak gorden. Sejauh yang Hinata tahu, Hiashi sedang keluar, Neji sedang _sift_ malam, dan Hanabi sedang menginap di rumah temannya. Hinata sendiri, dan ia tak akan bisa apa-apa ketika ada maling atau pria brengsek yang dipenuhi nafsu memaksa masuk ke rumah kecilnya. Hinata menjangkau kamus bahasa Inggrisnya, lalu menjauh dari jendela.

Seseorang di luar itu masih mengetuk kaca jendela, setelah agak lama, barulah ia berkata, "Hinata, buka." Suara itu—Sasori.

Hinata mendekat. "S-senpai?"

"Buka jendelanya. Aku kedinginan." Hujan baru berhenti, dan jam dinding antik keluarga Hyuuga sudah berdetak dua belas kali beberapa menit yang lalu—pantaslah Sasori merasa kedinginan.

Sejauh yang Hinata tahu, ia hanya berani menyingkap gordennya untuk memastikan. Ya, itu Sasori—mengenakan jaket coklat musim dingin dan memang terlihat kedinginan. Kaca jendela kamar Hinata berembun sebagian karena napas Sasori. Hinata salah. Sasori bukanlah boneka, ia juga manusia yang dapat kedinginan. Akhirnya Hinata berani membuka jendelanya. "S-silahkan masuk," Sasori mulai bersiap-siap lompat ke dalam kamar Hinata. "T-tapi, tolong se-sepatunya dilepas. So-soalnya, di balik je-jendela ini ada ka-kasurku." Sasori menghentikan niatnya untuk melompat secara spontan, lalu menatap kedua mata bening Hinata sekilas, dan mulai melepas sepatunya. Ternyata ngomong sama Sasori nggak susah-susah amat.

Sasori menaiki jendela Hinata dengan perlahan, tak mau sisa-sisa lumpur mengotori seprei wangi Hinata. Hinata mundur beberapa langkah ketika Sasori sudah turun dari kasur. Rambut berantakan dan wajah lusuh habis bangun tidur, serta pakaian seadanya—Hinata sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang optimal untuk bertemu Sasori.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Sasori.

Hinata menggeleng—ia terlalu tak melakukan sesuatu untuk merasa terganggu. "T-tidak."

"Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu," Sasori mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempangnya, lalu memberikannya pada Hinata. Hinata menerima benda persegi panjang berbungkus Koran minggu lalu tersebut. Penasaran, ia membukanya. Sebuah lukisan abstrak bertemakan biru muda, ungu tua, dan sedikit merah jambu lembut dari cat minyak membuatnya terpana. Di dalam lukisan itu ada seorang gadis dengan _dress_ putih panjang hingga menutupi seluruh bagian kakinya, tengah meringkuk seperti janin dengan sebuah boneka beruang _pink_ di pelukannya. Rambut ungu tuanya yang panjang meliuk lembut di sekelilingnya. Sasori berhasil menciptakan atmosfir yang anggun dan manis di atas kanfas 60x120.

"Itu kau," ucapan Sasori membuat perhatian Hinata teralih. "Aku harap tidak ada yang salah."

"I-ini…" Hinata bingung ingin mengatakan apa—ia terlalu terkesan dan bahagia. "B-bagus. Terimakasih." Akhirnya, kata itu terucap juga—_terimakasih_—setelah tertunda beberapa jam karena teralalu jijik dengan lukisan darah Sasori tadi sore.

Saat masih asyik mengagumi lukisan Sasori, tiba-tiba Hinata didorong sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding kamar. "Ayah, sepupu, dan adikmu pergi," Sasori berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Kau sendirian." Ya, memang, dan memikirkan dari mana Sasori mengetahui hal itu bukan hal yang mudah.

Tiba-tiba Sasori mencium leher Hinata, dengan tangan kanan di pinggul gadis itu, dan tangan kiri membelai rahangnya.

Ah, inilah yang Hinata tunggu-tunggu—saat-saat untuk menikmati ciuman ala Prancis!

Perlahan, bibir Sasori mulai naik, lalu saat menemukan bibir Hinata, ia mulai mengecupnya. Hinata memilih untuk menutup mata dan menikmati sensai menggelitik ini—tidak menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa ini termasuk pelecehan seksual. Hinata membalas ciuman Sasori, lidah mereka saling bertaut di dalam mulut. Dengan lagu Godai Aku Lagi dari Agnes Monica yang berdendang di pikiran Hinata, setiap detik atmosfirnya semakin panas walau hawa di luar kurang dari 9°C—bukan hanya karena Sasori belum membuka jaket tebalnya, tapi juga karena nafsu mereka berdua yang menggebu-gebu; dengan Hinata yang sudah berlatih lama untuk _France Kiss_, dan Sasori yang memang menginginkan Hinata.

Hinata mendorong Sasori menjauh setelah beberapa menit. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasori, agaknya sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Ge-gerah," Peluh menuruni leher Hinata, membuat gejolak di dalam diri Sasori semakin tak terkendali.

Dengan penuh pengertian, Sasori melepas jaketnya. "Bagaimana kalau di kasur?" tawarnya.

Singkat kata, lagu yang berhenti kembali diputar saat mereka menghabiskan malam dengan 'bergulat lidah' di atas kasur—dengan catatan tidak menanggalkan seluruh pakaian. Tidak ada adegan seks yang memungkinkan Hinata akan mengandung anak Sasori. Mereka hanya melepas pakaian luar, tidak dengan pakaian dalam.

Lagu semakin keras bergema di otak Hinata—memperpanas keadaan dan mendorong jantung Hinata untuk berdetak lebih cepat, cepat, dan cepat. Darah berdesir liar di aliran darahnya, semakin membuatnya bersemangat untuk menjarah seluruh bagian mulut Sasori lebih dalam. Setelah satu jam, permainan berakhir. Mereka berbaring dengan napas terengah. Hinata berbaring menyamping sambil memeluk Sasori. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, mengatur napas masing-masing.

"Menurutmu seni itu seperti apa?" Sasori bertanya di tengah-tengah keheningan malam, tanpa ekspresi menatap bola lampu yang bersinar terang. Hinata yang aslinya sudah hampir tertidur, menjawab tanpa membuka mata. Tangannya masih pewe di dada Sasori yang berotot tapi tak 'berlebihan'. "Saat aku menikmati dan merasakannya dengan hati." jawab Hinata—dan harus digaris bawahi bahwa ia tidak tergagap saat mengatakannya. Ternyata, satu jam yang melelahkan telah membuat Hinata lebih dewasa.

Sasori menoleh pada Hinata, menatapnya lama, dan akhirnya memeluknya, mencium keningnya, dan menenggelamkan wajah di rambut indigo yang berbau _blueberry_. "Aku tidak pernah bisa menciptakan lukisan yang benar-benar sempurna," gumam Sasori pelan. "Kau lebih indah dari lukisan manapun." Sasori makin erat memeluk Hinata, membiarkan detak jantungnya terdengar jelas di telinga gadis tersebut.

"Dan kau lebih sempurna dari semua boneka yang pernah diciptakan," balas Hinata dengan senyum. Sasori tertawa kecil. Ia tak menyangka dirinya sendiri dibanding-bandingkan dengan boneka.

Lagu berganti. Christian Bautista sedang bermain piano sambil membawakan lagu The Way You Look At Me di pikiran Hinata, dan entah bagaimana, Sasori turut mendengarnya. Mereka terlelap tak lama kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun di Sabtu pagi yang cerah, saat jam berdetak tujuh kali, dengan bra dan celana dalam yang hanya dipakainya. Ia mengerjapkan mata perlahan. Di awal-awal kesadarannya setelah tidur, ada dua hal yang Hinata pikirkan; berita baik dan berita buruk. Berita baiknya, Neji tak menyadari bahwa barusan ada orang asing yang menerobos masuk jendela Hinata—ia terlalu lelah setelah _sift_ malam gila-gilaan dan langsung hilang kesadaran begitu menyentuh bantal. Lagipula, kamar Neji bisa dibilang cukup jauh dari kamar Hinata, dan ia tak perlu mengecek adik sepupunya sudah tidur atau belum. Lalu, satu lagi kabar gembira: Hiashi pingsan di kedai minuman setelah berbincang dengan Namikaze, Uchiha, dan Naara. Ya, dia mabuk—sebenarnya bukan hanya Hiashi, tapi bapak-bapak yang lain juga mengalami hal yang sama. Beruntunglah Hiashi karena istrinya telah lama meninggal, dan kasihanilah Minato yang beristrikan wanita cerewet nan galak seperti Kushina. Ia tak akan bisa lepas dari hukuman setibanya di rumah. Jadi, kesimpulannya, tak ada ayah yang akan mendepak Hinata keluar saat menyadari putrinya sedang tidur dengan seseorang.

Nah, berita buruknya: Sasori menghilang—jauh sebelum Hinata bangun. Jendela tertutup dari dalam, dan jaket serta pakaian Sasori tidak ada. Itu berarti Sasori keluar dari pintu depan. Hinata melongo ke luar jendela sedikit, berharap sepatu Sasori masih ada dan ia punya alasan untuk ke rumah Sasori dan mengembalikannya. Tapi harapannya tak terkabul. Yang tersisa di sana hanyalah bekas sepatu dan jejak kaki menjauh.

Sekali lagi, tak ada ciuman perpisahan, ciuman sampai jumpa lagi, atau _morning kiss_. Sasori pergi bersama angin.

Hinata bangun, menyingkap selimutnya, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Ah, dan satu hal yang belum Hinata sadari: Sasori menggantungkan sendiri lukisan diri Hinata di tembok kamar, dengan note kecil bertuliskan,_ 'Pakailah dress putih ibumu saat prom nanti malam. Kutunggu di sekolah. Kau boleh membawa bonekamu. Sasori.'_

Ya, boneka. Kita hampir melupakannya sejak Sasori datang. Boneka beruang itu masih ada di kamar Hinata, duduk di atas meja belajar, dan memperhatikan segalanya. Boneka itu menjadi saksi bisu cinta sepasang remaja yang bersemi, dan boneka itu tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Selamanya.

Oh, dan bagaimana Sasori mengetahui berbagai hal tentang Hinata, hanya Sasori yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

Uyeeeeeeee~~! One shot pertama saya! \\( ^0^)/ \(^0^ )/

Heh, saya ganti pane name lagi~ Ini saya, Kazehaya Minaki. Kali ini Anda cukup memanggil saya Kodok atau Kaeru saja. Dan, tentang Simple Harmony, maaf, saya belum dapat ide untuk melanjutannya. Saya harap fic ini dapat sedikit mengobati.

Yang saya pikirkan saat adegan "lukis-melukis di atap" itu adalah atap sekolah di Indonesia—atap sekolah saya, yang lebih tepatnya. ( "=_=) Saya nggak sadar kalau atap sekolahan di Jepang itu rata dan Cuma ada di lantai paling atas. Jadi, mari kita imajinasikan saja Konoha High seperti SMA-SMA di Indonesia, dengan atap kecil dari genteng bata yang menaungi setiap lantai. Anda pasti tahu yang saya maksud.

Satu lagi yang nggak saya pikirkan: kemungkinan Hinata untuk jatuh di atap miring seperti itu. Yah, selama ada Sasori, asumsikan saja Hinata aman dengan segala asuransi (?).

Oh, dan lukisan sepundak itu disebut lukisan dada—sama seperti patung-patung. Jadi, yang dilukis itu dari ujung kepala sampai pundak, tak sampai dada, sebenarnya. Tapi saya takut akan memberikan sugesti yang vulgar kalau saya memakai kata "lukisan dada".

Berhubung saya lagi males baca ulang, mohon maaf kalau ada typo.

Saya sedang mencari beta reader. Adakah yang mau?

Yup, segitu cuap-cuap saya.


End file.
